bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiyo
Shiyo (詩葉, Shiyo) is a character from the Bleach video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. She is a girl residing in the Human World during the game's events. AppearanceEdit Shiyo wears a bright yellow kimono and a headband to match. The headband is decorated with several bright green leaves, the same color as her eyes. She wears a green wrap around her waist, as well. PersonalityEdit Shiyo seems to be a bit ditzy at times, as whenever she does work, she always messes up, even if it is a simple job, such as when she was to feed Ganju's boar, Bonnie, and Bonnie nearly choked to death. Her taste in food can be compared to that of Orihime Inoue. She also seems to like the clothing style of Jinta Hanakari. PlotEdit Bleach: The 3rd PhantomEdit Fujimaru Kudō and Matsuri Kudō appear in the Real World after fighting the Arrancar,Arturo Plateado. There, they would see Ichigo save Shiyo from a Menos Grande on the streets of Karakura Town, with the help of the premier spiritualist, Don Kanonji. Afterwards, she is brought to the Urahara Shop by Ichigo and the twin. After exploring Karakura Town with the Mod-Soul Kon, as well as one of the twins, she is taken to theSoul Society. She stays at Kūkaku Shiba's household for some time, living with Kūkaku and her brother Ganju. Sometime later, after Seigen Suzunami is defeated, Shiyo falls into a trance and is drawn towards a battle between theShinigami and the Arrancar, the latter which brought a large creature with them for testing. As soon as Shiyo arrives, she is warned to get away, but in her trance-like state, she yells out Seigen's name. The creature calms down, which surprises everyone present, and the Arrancar confirm that their giant creature is indeed Seigen Suzunami. As soon as the Arrancar retreat, Shiyo collapses and is brought to the 4th Division to recover. When Shiyo awakens, she states that she has no memory of walking into the battle. Soon afterwards, Mayuri Kurotsuchi informs one of twins that Shiyo once resided in the Wandering Spirit World and came to the Human World at the same time as Matsuri, Fujimaru, Seigen, and Arturo Plateado did when they awakened. He also states that Konoka Suzunami's soul inhabited Shiyo's body because she lacked her own. While one of the twins return to Karakura Town, Shiyo heals the twin Seigen struck down unusually quickly. Because of this event, Mayuri requests Kisuke Urahara to make a special Gigai for Shiyo, so she is able to use the Shisuikyō (熾水鏡, Burning Water Mirror) without dying. Though everyone is reluctant for the use of the mirror at all, Shiyo agrees to use it, should the need for it arise, and undergoes training with Kon. At some point, the Seireitei falls under attack by more Arrancar and Hollows. While Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen distract a large number of the Shinigami, Arturo Plateado attacks from the other end of the Seireitei and fights Fujimaru and Matsuri once more. Shiyo arrives to the battlefield and helps by using the Shisuikyō to absorb Arturo's spirit energy. Though the safety devices of her Gigai reduce the mirror's efficiency, it is able to absorb enough of Arturo's Reiatsu for Matsuri and Fujimaru to defeat him. Taking advantage of the scattered forces throughout the Seireitei, Sōsuke Aizen arrives and manages to take the Shisuikyō from Shiyo. He quickly departs before anyone is able to stop him. After the battle, the Gotei 13 discover that Aizen is controlling the Spirit Cycle now that he has the Shisuikyō, Fujimaru and Matsuri resolve to go to Hueco Mundo to stop him. Shiyo demands to go as well, stating that she is the only person able to control the mirror. As soon as Shiyo, Fujimaru, and Matsuri arrive at Hueco Mundo, they fight the Arrancar and later Seigen. Shiyo arrives on the battlefield, but Konoka takes over her body and convinces the twins to bring Shiyo to Seigen. As Konoka attempts to calm Seigen down, the Shisuikyō goes out of control, giving the twins no choice, but to stop Seigen. However, after they defeat him, Seigen feeds on 3 Gillians and transforms into a large beast which is now fused with the mirror. Matsuri and Fujimaru are able to defeat him, and Shiyo and Konoka free Seigen. In the last scene of the game, Shiyo, Fujimaru, and Matsuri are shown to be living together in the Human World. Powers & AbilitiesEdit Enhanced Healing: Due to having Konoka trapped inside of her, she has very powerful healing abilities, being able to useKeikatsu. She can easily heal one of the twins (who would be unconscious after being attacked by Seigen) in a short amount of time, though she had no memory of it. Kidō Practitioner: Upon unlocking Shiyo, it is revealed she is capable of not only using healing Kidō, but also Hadō, such asSoren Sokatsui and Kurohitsugi.